


Something More

by timehaschangedme



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jorge is a cutie, M/M, Vale is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-You know, the world doesn’t revolve around you.- was saying Dani, sounding casual.</p><p>-Jorge’s does..- replied Valentino, half joking, half seriously. What he didn’t expected was for Jorge to be close enough to hear that last comment.<br/>-Fuck off, Vale! I thought we were becoming friends!-<br/>-We’re not. We’re rivals, we’re coworkers, but not friends.- </p><p> </p><p>"I just thought we were something more than that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

Motegi 2015

 

It rained all night and for most of the morning. Rain was pouring everywhere, water running down the pit lane, wetting the track.

-It’ll be almost impossible to race today- commented Vale, whose casual tone failed to hide the apprehension he felt.

The Italian turned his head to look at his teammate, who watched silently, a strange calm on his facial features. Both of them were resting against the metal fence, mere centimeters away from the storm.

-I think it will end up soon- replied the Spaniard, without flinching.

-How can you be so stick up?- wondered Vale, but it was just asked out of curiosity, with no harm intended.

\- Cause you’re the passionate in the couple- was the reply, the words giving away that he wasn’t angry at his teammate. It earned him a small laugh from Vale that made something in the pool of his stomach warm.

\- Oh, god, I really need a cigarette right now- was the last thing Vale said, then both of them began watching again the water just outside the box.

 

***

 

-Porca miseria!- Valentino was swearing, Jorge could tell. They were on the starting grid, and rain was still falling down just, this time, on them.

-I thought you liked it wet- was his only comment, said in a husky tone just behind his teammate shoulder. Jorge was satisfied with himself when he saw the Italian shiver and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him looking at his surprised friend.

Yeah, well. At least he thought they were. He wasn’t sure about that. They both weren’t the same of 2009, Vale wasn’t the same. There was something he wasn’t telling.

"That’s really not any of my business anyway."

Shrugging his shoulders, he tried to focus again. There was a long race ahead of them, he better be starting concentrating again.

 

 

***

 

Vale really liked his race wet. So why it sounded like a really bad joke when Jorge mocked him?

The Italian couldn’t tell right there, but it fucking frightened him. Jorge terrified him. 

The way he moved, his poses, his voice, his manners, the point and the championship... everything in Vale’s life gravitated towards Jorge, and it scared him to death, because he couldn’t control it.

Vale bent down on his knees, caressing tenderly his M1, the only one who understood him. She was his one true love, and he was pretty sure she loved him too.

 

The start was a blur. The grey of the asphalt, white and red for the curbs, green for the grass. And the, a part of all of this, Jorge’s blue, red and white pierced the back of his mind, reminding him of the absolute need of finishing this race before him.

Merda! It had been just a moment, but Jorge was now in the first position, while as the number 46 occupied just the second place.

Vale remembered the last race with an odd sense of déjà-vu, when Dani arrived behind him, the rider number 26 immediately taking his position. But, Vale wasn’t done yet. At six more laps before the end of the race, he was just starting seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

 

 

***

 

Finally, this fucking race has ended. ¡Puta Madre! 

-I fucking love racing!!- screamed Jorge, hugging his engineers, before the podium. Yes, he lost against Vale AND Dani. Yes, he was a -18 points from Vale. But he was high on adrenaline, and couldn’t care less. So it really hit him when he heard Vale and Dani arguing.

-You know, the world doesn’t revolve around you.- was saying Dani, almost casually, but in a serious way.

-Jorge’s does..- replied Valentino, half joking, half seriously. What he didn’t expected was for Jorge to be close enough to hear that last comment, thought the Spaniard.

Jorge commented hastily -Fuck off, Vale! I thought we were becoming friends.- 

He was hurt by his teammate’s nonchalance, but Valentino wasn’t going to see him bothered by his considerations.

-We’re not. We’re rivals, we’re coworkers, but not friends.- Was the dry reply that the Italian offered him, before walking away.

"I just thought we were something more than that."

 

 

***

 

"We are something more than friends."

Vale has known it for a very long time, but he never said a thing cause he was always taken, or Jorge was taken, and he let the thing fall.

But now, things we’re getting really strange. Jorge and Valentino had a routine established during their years at Yamaha: they had really close rooms, they went to have breakfast together, one of them always drove the other in the morning… unless that, for the first time in months, that morning Vale was alone outside the motorhome, waiting for someone he thought wouldn’t come.

-Hey!- a voice shaken him form one of his daydreams, making him turn around automatically. 

Jorge was there, with his luggage and the key of his car and…. Jorge was there!!

-You’re here- said Vale, sounding breathless, like he had run the 50 miles.

-Yeah. Where should I be?- asked the Spaniard. "It’s not the first time that you try to hurt me".

-I wanted to apologize for what I said. It wasn’t fair to you. I wasn’t fair to you. Yes, we are more that teammates and more than friends. I just don’t know how to tell you that I’m scared- said the Italian, not even a breath taken for fear that words could escape him.

-Why are you scared of me?- was what Jorge asked, now fully understanding what was happening there. He wanted Vale to make all the talking. He was the one that should be apologizing, after all.

-I’m not scared OF you. I’m scared of what I feel for you, and of what these feelings means- was the sincere answer – I think I’m in love. With you. That’s scaring!-

Jorge laughed. He laughed in front of the man he was in love with, before coming closer and hugging him tightly. 

Vale hugged him back, but he was clearly waiting for an answer, and Jorge shifted his head that little bit that allowed him the perfect angle to finally, truly kiss him.

That kiss was full of everything they went through together and told both of them how perfectly, passionately and hopelessly in love they were with each other.

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hii there!!  
> I was watching the race today and I felt suddenly inspired.. I HAD to write down something!!  
> Hope you liked it.. Let me know  
> Xx Bea


End file.
